Computer-readable storage media are used in computer systems to provide storage for data. For example, hard disk drives, that each include multiple storage disks are used to store large amounts of data. Data encoded on a hard disk drive is stored and retrieved using a read/write transducer or head mounted on an actuator. Using a servo control system, the head is positioned over a disk that is rotated at high RPM (revolutions per minute), and the data is written on and read from the disk. Specifically, the data is encoded in servo wedges on data tracks positioned concentrically on the computer-readable storage disks. Each servo wedge includes a main servo and a repeatable runout (RRO). The main servo includes a Gray Code on which track identification data is encoded. Read-out heads scan servo wedges and can provide analog signals that represent the data encoded on the servo wedges. The analog signals include a main servo signal and an RRO signal representing the main servo and the RRO, respectively.